fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LastationLover5000/Archive II
Right Wuh. you never knew how to archive a talk page? I tell you, Aha, you never cease to surprise me lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:38, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Opinion I finally decided to write a story. I was wondering If I could ask for 2 things from you your opinion on on of the main protagonist Jäger Vi Alexandros(not finished yet). The 2nd being just help and guidance. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Look at the main page for a second, does that color match with the new theme? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:32, November 2, 2012 (UTC)' All you had to do was look and say yes or no, dude. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:43, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Magic Question Hey LL5000, didn't know who to ask so I apologize if you're not the right person. Wanted to know if it were alright to have someone have Mimic magic with certain limitation. Please read Diandra Oskar page and let me know if this is acceptable. Thanks. Northstar1012 (talk) 01:57, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey LL5000, I had a question about magic translations. Are we required to have translations next to the name? The reason I ask is sometimes I can't find good translations for them. Northstar1012 (talk) 19:08, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Last Hi, I'm new here. Can you tell me any type of rules that I need to follow- especially around Lost Magic? Oh, and I like your Wendy :D AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 03:02, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I made my character- Rea Safaia. Can you check her out and tell me what you think so far, please? AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 05:48, November 5, 2012 (UTC) So, if you want to talk here, it is fine with me. How do you make your characters, by the way? AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 06:58, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sure Aha! To define that question, I mean, how do you make such fluid characters? Everything fits together so well; they're short, but have enough information to convey what's needed. I keep going into detail too much. It kinda annoys me (>.<) AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 07:18, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Ohh. So it's like a three-man job then? You must be lucky to have people to help you so willingly; they're your friends, I take it? But I guess you just go with the flow, huh? AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 07:30, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I see. Friends make everything better, of course. I was actually hoping to actually get more advice on the subject that you brought up on Rea's comments section: This won't be too serious, however. What's your favourite Generation of Pokemon? For me it's Kanto/Johto- I can't decide :DD AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 07:59, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I HATED Isshu. No kidding; though the sequels weren't so bad- there's so much to do on them. The Pokemon looked like well...not Pokemon. I agree; Tohjo was the peak of Pokemon; and while it hasn't gotten boring, nothing has been better than them. My favourite Pokemon has to be Lugia. It...just looks awesome. The anime probably helped here; and second favourite? Lizardon (Charizard as you call it). Again, the anime. I used to get so excited as a kid seeing him fight. AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 08:20, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Ehehehe, I find it amusing how we like the same Pokemon. Of course, those two were the best :p I think by the time that Isshu rolled around, the designers were out of ideas- and thus one of them saw a garbage bag floating outside the window of Game Freak's office- it's the story of how Yabukuron was created. As for the others, I think they hired American designers for the more...crazy monsters. AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 08:55, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I blame you Americans for everything! Kiddin'. But I can see Generation VI being back to Pokemon's roots...hopefully. If there's a blade of grass as the nest grass starter, I will personally go to Game Freak and begin a massacre. And I'll be so cheerful doing it (^_^) AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 22:42, November 5, 2012 (UTC) It could be much, much worse- the next region could be based in Antartica. Every Pokemon would look like a penguin. AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 23:06, November 5, 2012 (UTC) If that happened, then I would quite possibly give up on the series. Pokemon is fun and all, but I think they're ruinning out of ideas. Arceus (yes, they call him Arceus here as well) was probably the signal to the end of their creativity. I mean, being able to catch God!? AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 23:27, November 5, 2012 (UTC) True, true. But I mean, did they think that they could top that for next generation's legendaries? It also would've been nice to see Reshiram and Zekrom fused with Kyurem; that would have least made this generation semi-belivable, but it would probably be too overpowered. AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 00:03, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Magic Can I get the permission to create a type of caster magic called Screw Magic? Basically when a screw is screwed in a person's body it can bring death or heal the person.Also can it be used for him:http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aru_Kuroki AzuWen (talk) 13:20, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I see,thank you for aproving it AzuWen (talk) 02:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Gallery I see you made a image gallery. Like I told you a long time ago, nothing pornagraphic please. Just reminding you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Mhm, just making sure though. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Firstly, I think it's obvious I don't pick my avatars based on anyone's preferences but my own. I was planning to change it today anyway. Next, it wasn't a matter of being trustworthy. I was just reminding you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:41, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I always thought I was easy to have fun with, then again I guess it's another story when it comes to wikia stuff. No doubt you were. Emoticons really would make things a bit more interesting. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:57, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Anywhore is a bit odd, but I guess that works. I see, I'm sure it will be entertaining as usual. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:05, November 10, 2012 (UTC) You were about to make a change that would force other users to share their magic, how is that fair? We agreed to step into each other's domain when things got messy, didn't we ? If you want, we could have a discussion on the matter or hold a community vote on it. I'm not no more important than you, Per, or Ash, I'm very aware-- we are equals. Equals also call each other out. I didn't force you to do anything, I knocked down your argument and you conceded. I never forced you to do anything, I just questioned the idea. I'm sorry if it felt that way. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:32, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I was never in the mood to argue, but this has really escalated. Okay, when have I ever told you what and what not to do? Did I say "Aha, no, we're not doing that." Nope, I didn't do that. I raised an argument against your proposal, that was it. In the topic of fairness, people's right to their stuff they create is kind of crucial, as is who has access to those creations. I'm not sure where this feeling of "inferiority" or " lack of trust" is coming from, I seriously am not trying to bring out either. Again, we're on the same level. Still, there's an issue with making decisive changes that seem as if they were made on a whim. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:44, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Antagonist Hey LL5000, hope all is well with you. I wanted to let you know that I'm currently working on the main big bad for my stories, Lancaster Black. My idea for this guy is that its going to take a joint effort from several characters to take this guy down so I will be making him really powerful, though not more powerful than already established powerhouses in canon. He's going to only be used in my stories and not for RPs. I'll most likely ask for a review later on once he's complete, but if you spot anything that doesn't fly, please let me know. Northstar1012 (talk) 06:17, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey LL5000, so I've finished up my paliminary write up of Lancaster Black. I know he seems highly overpowered with his abilities and magic, but he's meant to be a prodigy who's magically enhanced himself through Lacrima to give more abilities and lesser limitations. He's only, and I stress only, to be used in my stories and will eventually be either killed or severely downgraded after his final confrontation. I want him to be something otherwordly because of the experiments and an example of how someone with so much potential can veer to the darkside. When I eleborate on his history a bit more, I want to try and create a moment in his life where he comes to that fork in the road and has a choice of who he will become and who he could've become. Northstar1012 (talk) 22:54, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Ziki's Awesome Place of Awesomeness Hey Aha can you help me out with something? I seem to be running out of ideas for characters, yet I need a third one for my story. Can you give me some ideas. I need a cool black haired chick (not a loli, big boobs if possible) teen for my third Royard. However, I can't think of any. Figured you might have some ideas. Please. Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura DragonKnight99 the 00:54, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks, and nice meeting you too. DragonKnight99 the 01:12, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I will love you forever if Noire, this is a personal request and yes, unfortunately I do know this "JustJim97" guy in real life but I am begging you, PLEASE ban him for infinite if possible, this is getting freaking annoying and telling him to stop isn't exactly working. 08:30, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Dear all mighty, holy fourth admin of FTF, Creator of the Gallery trend and lord of all that is Loli; I love you so much 08:41, December 6, 2012 (UTC) He told me what he did on the Dragon Planet Wikia and quite frankly, there's probably no stopping that guy since technically it's a Lose-Lose situation. Unban him and he'll prob wreck hell on this wikia, keep him banned and he'll go to every other one. I personally have no idea what to do so I'll just hope you have a good idea, sorry 22:09, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Ending this I was typing my rebuttal and then I decided it's better to bury the hatchet here than on Ash's blog. We're admins, so we shouldn't be getting personal on such places. This is my reply, this topic is a "no touch" area between us from now on. Fair? The reply: Now I wish I hadn't deleted that reply to Per, but I did since she backed out. Okay, onto your silly labeling. Aha, I live in Miami. IF I were a homophobe, life would be either hard or very annoying. I've met a number of lovely people of the LGBT persuasion, very nice people. I'm acquainted with a few, again, nice people. I treat everyone equally regardless of my personal beliefs about their lifestyle, that much is only fair. It's why I've befriended many people of contradicting views so well, since I don't let our differences keep me from treating others well. It's called maturity. Pulling the lolhomophobe card has gotten old, not mention, used wrongly almost every time -- like this very one. Silly assumptions should be avoided at all costs, though I'm sure they can be tempting. My patience has run out with this nonsense, that's what it is. Let us never again talk about this subject again since you can't seem to do it properly, and I don't like wasting my time in conversation on serious topics. Also, it's no joy to our fellow users who are watching this from the sidelines, we are admins after all. (Hopefully, they're ignoring it all. *fingers crossed*) Sorry, folks. BTW, Skyshipping is stupid. I'll lay off taking swipes at it from here on out simply to avoid the " YOU A HOMOPHOBE BECUZ YOU NO LIKE SKYSHIPPING BRO" accusation. I wanted to be cordial, but then I started getting labeled like that, not cool at all. Meh, never again, Aha. We can argue about other stuff, like Romeo's screentime, Idk. It's not that you were being rude, no, it's not that. This is never happening again.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:12, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Likely story. SasuHina is a funny crack ship since they haven't even spoken to eachother. No one takes that crap seriously, not sure why you brought it up. Oh, I'm sure she did. Anywho, like I said, the topic is a dead one now for the reasons I've listed. BTW, I suggest you and Per do some reading so you actually use the term Homophobe properly, it's only fair and logical. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:30, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm simply disappointed, that's about it. We're fine though, no reason not to be. Just lay off the excuses and simply call it a day on the matter. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:37, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Le bump Right back at ya :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 09:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Thar we go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 09:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Why do I hear wedding bells? LOL The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 09:30, December 8, 2012 (UTC) But Iris is best waifu -w- and le posted :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 09:37, December 8, 2012 (UTC) -w- but we all know Chelia/Wendy/Jason is le best. And yes, Ulalia went there. Le posted The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 09:49, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Posted and g'night Aha The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 10:01, December 8, 2012 (UTC) First let me say my responses might be kind of sporadic (my computer has been crashing lately, but I digress). I apologize if I've been hard to deal with. I guess I've never seen a phoenix outside of fire. Maybe I just haven't been reading enough mythology lately (again I digress). You're point is taken, I will simply cut my losses, and keep working on my story. Its something thats on FF.net, so I can't put it on here. What sorts of "Slayers" were come up with? This is only to sate my curiosity.Doragon3 (talk) 04:50, December 13, 2012 (UTC) That's a lot of stuff, well, give them points for creativity. For my fanfiction I created "Chaos Dragon Slayer" magic. I'm not going to post it because A)There's nothing to consume (which might a bit of leniency, I mean, how do you consumed stuff like darkness and light) and B) its an AU where Natsu is raised by Acnologia. Its pretty popular on the site. I can't post it on this site though, because its AU. If you are interested, its called "Eye of the Black Dragon", and you can find it on FF.net. I'm shooting for something big on the site, so I could use all the reviewers and readers I can get. Doragon3 (talk) 05:07, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Fine, it was just my personal opinion, okay, and your entitled to yours. I told you that I wasn't going to post it here. Thanks for putting it "nicely", but how do you know it is going to be so "ridiculous"? I'm not going to force you to read it though. Doragon3 (talk) 05:33, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, okay. Sorry I wasted your time. Doragon3 (talk) 05:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC) And for the record, I liked the pictures you had on your profile. Where did you find them? Doragon3 (talk) 05:45, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!Doragon3 (talk) 05:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. By the way, do you know anyone on this site who knows Romanji? I've been trying to do that for the character profiles, but I don't really understand it. Doragon3 (talk) 15:41, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Ash and I were talking about the next featured article, and agreed on Royce Blixtrande being the ideal choice. Per and I talked about this a little once a while ago, and she proposed Rea Safaia. I find the former to be a more complete and well put together character than Rea, North is a good editor. Ash is going to ask Per about this once more. Now, we need your opinion on this as well. Any other suggestions, also, thoughts on Royce and Rea? We haven't had a FA in a while, time to pick one. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:35, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Lovely, that makes all four of us for Royce. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:03, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I guess what I was thinking was it would be similar to Rogue's Shadow Force, where the user's body sort of turns into mist. When I thought of it, I had "blades of wind" in mind, but since that was already being used, I thought of mist, and the idea of perhaps the user hides in the mist, while using the mist as blades almost. Perhaps the mist dulls the senses? Maybe Mist Dragon's Roar would have force behind and not just be "soft water droplets". I suppose I should be frontal in saying that the first thing I think of when making my magics is aesthetics. Its a bad habit I'm working on.Doragon3 (talk) 03:44, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I did say it was a bad habit. Anyway, that's my pitch. Basically use mist as a way of entrapping your opponent, while using the mist as blades, or a force. I've got ask who Yamcha is though.Doragon3 (talk) 03:59, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Fine then. Could Wood Dragon Slayer magic be better?Doragon3 (talk) 04:19, December 21, 2012 (UTC) It's not a good rule, not as is. Why? I know we'll all end up making exceptions for other users, it's inevitable. There are times when we get newbies that actually have a good head on their shoulders, doing that ruins it for them. That could work for just ''their first magic in general, but extending it to their first character is taking it too far. So, if you want to restate as the first original magic ANY user creates cannot be of the DS persuasion, then yes, that's fine. Which means users could use canon DS styles or ask to use ones people have made already....and so on.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:06, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Mind if I use compact regression?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:39, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Goodness, Aha, when I say an image is too much I'm not kidding. You're an admin, have some class. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:40, December 26, 2012 (UTC) It's not about being too much for my eyes. And I shall, don't upload stuff like that please. I let most of the stuff there get the pass (Just typical ecchi). But no naked groping. Yes, this is part of my job -- rule enforcment. Genuinely sexually explicit images are a no.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:17, December 26, 2012 (UTC) No, I know what color spread you're referring to. Lucy had a bikini top on and looked shocked with a sprinkle of disturbed. Anyway, I already deleted the image, we can move on now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:36, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Thepreciousone Hi there Aha, I just wanted to ask you if I could make a guild located in Guild Haven? Thepreciousone (talk) 15:17, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Aha. Thepreciousone (talk) 18:26, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Aha. Can I have your permission to use you Compact Regression for a character I'm making. And is it okay if the dragon loses his magic when he becomes human? Thepreciousone (talk) 09:10, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Um we haven't met before, but I've seen a lot of you're pics on this wiki, not to mention the articles you've done and I'd thought I'd say hello, I'm Phantom. Phantombeast (talk) 05:57, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you I think, well just wanted to meet one of the admins, thank you for your time. Phantombeast (talk) 06:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. 06:28, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Phantombeast (talk) Hey Um listen, I tried to make my own property Template, but I messed up cuz now whenever I put it on my characters, it puts them under the template category, think you can look over it and seee where I went wrong? Phantombeast (talk) 21:53, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Template:Phantombeast , this was brought to my attention by Zicoihono who told me what was going on. Honestly, I'm a bit confused so I'm hoping you can straighten all this out. Phantombeast (talk) 21:58, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Um, I saw the edits that you did, um what exactly happened? Phantombeast (talk) 23:47, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright sorry, I was only asking. Phantombeast (talk) 23:53, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Actually, Pythonraptor looked into it, and he apperantly fixed it, so now when I add the template, it doesn't go into another category aside from mine on purpose. I appreciate you going through all the trouble, and if there's anything I can do to repay your service just name it. Phantombeast (talk) 23:58, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I wonder the same thing. However, there hasn't been a valid reason to ban her. So, she gets another chance naturally. Though, if she ever gets too out of line, a ban happens. There's another user with the same issue article-wise, but is a cordial individual at the very least. To the point, you can't ban a user simply because their articles have yet to improve. It's the rudeness that you mentioned that irks me. I'm surprised Per hasn't said anything drastic on any of her articles.....yet.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Sounds totally fair to me. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:24, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Also, refrain from cursing when you're reviewing stuff like that.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Bothersome. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 09:08, January 5, 2013 (UTC) The cursing, Aha, the cursing. -___- [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) The difference is you're an admin, you need to better keep your composure in times like this. It's hard to get a point across to someone if you're insulting them -- debate 101. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:43, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can I use Mask of Truth for Sin True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:35, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank you True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:50, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Aha, is it okay if I ask you for a small favor? Could you please help me out with my story? I mean, could you review it and tell me what you think? So far I mean. Not as an admin, but as a fellow author. Originally, I wasn't planning on writing a story because I kinda felt I wouldn't be able to do it. But Nowie, Zico and some others were interested in reading one and I thought 'sure, why not?' Maybe you could tell me how I'm doing since you've been writing them since... well I don't know since when, but I'm assuming since quite a while. What do you say? Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura '''Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:24, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Yea I was going to do that, but I was a bit late on the situation after North notified me of it. The ban is fine, thanks for handeling that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:25, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I just upped Knight's ban to a month, she thought it was okay to edit from, I'd guess, another IP address (Looking at the contributions, it does fit that it's her). Ridiculous. If anyone edits Knight's pages and it's an unregistered user, it's likely her -- just ban it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:19, January 15, 2013 (UTC) It's pretty obvious is her. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:21, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Appreciation Hey LL5000, wanted to say thanks for dealing with my situation yesterday. I wanted to make sure that it was reviewed and that the banning was warranted. I hate seeing someone get banned but didn't know who else to talk to about it to see if there was any wrongdoing. Northstar1012 (talk) 14:39, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Navigation I'm finally working on the wiki navigation, and it's coming along well. That being said, please, nobody touch it at all. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:06, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Cancel your plans As the title suggests, I'm sure you can figure out how this is going to play out. A perma ban is a serious punishment. I've dealt with Vergil more than any of you, so I don't need to be told what he's like. I agree that his articles need alot of work and he needs a wake up call -- honestly, I can't stand his stuff -- but a perma ban doesn't seem warranted yet. I could understand you proposing it with Knight, but not with Vergil. Neither have done enough for such a ban. About the rudeness, I've actually never had that issue with him. It's only you and Per because you treat him with contempt from the get go. His rudeness to AnimeQueen is irrelevant given she isn't the most cordial person herself judging from her comment on one of Knight's pages -- while the insult was partly true, it was uncalled for in such a fashion. It's not a rule to never question the admins, but not to question the admins without a proper point to make and that the Admin's final word is, as the worrd suggests, the end of the line. Questioning authority is fine when warranted, anyone can agree with that. In all, these aren't suitable reasons for banning him forever or Knight. It is a good argument for giving him a warning to seriously clean up his act. I can understand your frustration, but this is way too far IMO. Also, I hardly doubt Ash would agree with a perma ban on the two of them. Though slapping him with a warning is necessary. A while ago, Aha, you told me you had a great distaste for the abuse of power among any admins. Don't you think this is bordering on just that? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:40, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Forget what I said, hold onto that thought of perma-banning Knight. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:18, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Check the message under the title Turbulence on my talk page. Maybe not forever, but not a short ban. We'll see, pretty much I'm saying we just stay mindful of it all. --[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:52, January 19, 2013 (UTC) You're right, it is in the best interest of the wiki. I'd rather not have history repeat itself as another Gundam Fanon user just warned me of you know who. He/she's been perma-banned.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:23, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :3 Hi, Aha. My question is kinda ridiculous, but... let's go: In my page, Patchouli Gardenfield, in the top of the page, appears "Comment 1" but when I go to the bottom of the page to see the comment, appears "0 Comments". I don't know if it is a bug from wikia or my PC. Can you see to me if in your PC appears the same thing? Anyway, thx ~ ♥ Zaregoto (talk) 22:26, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, i was wondering if there was a tutorial vid i could see to help with this? Two chicks in totally ripped clothing crashing their tits together isn't appropiate either, get rid of that image, please. Aha, I'm curious, you're like 17, right? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:15, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Just curious. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:31, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Nothing in particular. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:33, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lastation Hey! Thanks for getting back to me so fast the other day, I really appreciate it. I just have some more things I wasn't completely sure on though. I had plans to make a mage with Heavenly Body Magic, and was wondering if I could include Jellal's cannon spells? I wasn't sure if they were specificy his or if they were for veryone to use. That brings me to my next question, my other character I had plans on being one of three things depending on your answer. Either a Sky Dragon Slayer, Sky God Slayer, or a Shadow Dragon Salyer. Basically For Sky DS, and Sky GS magic, if the cannon magic spells used by Wendy and Chelia were free to use? I noticed the Sky DS was free to use, but I wasn't even sure is Sky GS magic was? And for Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, are people aloud to make one? I noticed that If you click on the link, it brings you to the actual Fairy Tail wiki, and it doesnt seem like anybody has made a Shadow Dragon Slayer yet, even though it says free next to it. Sorry for all the questions haha, I'm just trying to not step on anybody's boundries and accidently steal something someone else created. I have lots of spells I made up for everything, and I'd be mad if someone took them, so I'm trying hard to not do that. Thank you! Frostey Kimmchie (talk) 16:05, January 25, 2013 (UTC) You disappoint me sometimes. --[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:18, January 26, 2013 (UTC) This is one of those times. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Emphasis only makes it worse. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:52, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey i'm yahoo774 im having trouble putting a pic in my info box for Fyodor Dreyer so could you reply on how to do so thx ugh damn facebook -Hana Apologies I did not mean to offend/annoy anyone. I would like to stay hear, so I'll move on to other ideas SorryFlame Lizard (talk) 05:38, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Aha, Light DS magic is canon now, people don't need permission for it anymore. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Sup I think I'm wanting to join this Fanon with Blankslate (as he was the reason that got me into joining this particular Fanon Wiki) so I was just wondering if there's any particular events or Roleplay series that are going on that might get in on? If not, just wanted to say hi and that I'm coming to rent some space here, lol The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 17:25, February 22, 2013 (UTC) -reads over articles- Yeah, thanks for the head's up. I'll take these blogs and guidlines to heart. Wasn't really planning on making any Dragon Slayers, but now I know they aren't in high "demand" here, it will give me all the incentive I need to NOT make them, lol Thanks for the head's up once again :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 20:07, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sorry to bother you, but I need some help. for my character, Momo Mai, I wanna do a time-skip, but i honestly have no clue how or even where to begin, and since that is you're department, I was hoping you can help me out. I need to have it on the Lovely Maiden Guild Template though. Phantombeast (talk) 20:38, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I wanna put a time-skip on my character, but I don't know how Phantombeast (talk) 20:53, February 22, 2013 (UTC) alright, i'll give it a try. Phantombeast (talk) 20:59, February 22, 2013 (UTC) They are so rare that I can't imagine new Dragon Slayers SUDDENLY popping up out of nowhere. New types of Magic, yes, but not Dragon Slayers >.> The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 22:08, February 22, 2013 (UTC) All I can say is that I'm sad that such a creativity-restricted wiki was ever created in the first place. The Prince of Pirates, Fool! 19:04, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello and how do I make an article? Help. How do I make an article? Thanks Shell97 (talk) 08:56, February 27, 2013 (UTC) May I ask? How can I make my own "Property Template" ? RL-17 (talk) 01:23, February 28, 2013 (UTC)RL-17 What situation is that? I was fine with Ten getting the pass and just told Phantom that. Besides, there was no "situation", to begin with. Also, I deal with rule enforcement, this technically is my area more than any of yours. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:58, February 28, 2013 (UTC) The situation involved both Per and I, but not you by virtue of our duties. Again, this is more than just slayers but upholding the rules in general. So, I'll decide if I get involved or not, but I didn't. You need to relax, ya seem a bit tense or nervous....one of those two. Aha, did you tell Ten you deleted it? Like I told Phantom, exceptions can happen. But let's not make a habit of it for obvious reasons. Also, it helps that he didn't make a new DS style, tbh. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:09, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, happy birthday, Aha. Shame your day didn't go as planned, we all have those crappy birthdays though. Anyway, we're clear on the situation and so let's move on. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:19, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Spare me. Trust me, I don't need to lighten up, I'm just doing my job. I won't have any cheap insults like that, direct or indirect here. Ten's views are irrelevant, Hana's accuracy, which is up for debate, is irrelevant. It escalating is irrelevant. I'd like it if you didn't tell me how to do my job, I don't tell you how to deal with formatting and what not or the hax business. I was in a good mood, you know. I'm just going to delete the comment altogether. Aha, be objective. My comment was far from unneeded. This is my area, you didn't like me stepping into yours when it wasn't needed, so, I kindly ask you to do the same for me. I know Hana is your friend, but that's also irrelevant. Don't make this some big ordeal please. --[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:15, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Aha, stop, don't be like that. I just want this fanon to remain drama free and insult free as it always has, that's it. I'm not allowing a rift to grow between us for something like this, it just spells trouble. Relax, man. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:24, February 28, 2013 (UTC) We're different people, Aha. I'll just say that. Good night. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) New Infobox Hey. I made it so that my infobox can freely change colors of both the box itself and the text color. Feel free to use it now ^^ 17:09, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Done. could please take a look at my character. Draven Blade RL-17 (talk) 07:58, March 1, 2013 (UTC)RL-17 Blood-Make Can I create blood-make, I asked perchan but no response. Greenflash12 (talk) 03:21, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lover, can you help me make it so it can be described properly? Greenflash12 (talk) 04:09, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Kanji Hey, yahoo her, i was wondering how do i put kanji in for my characters?Yahoo774 (talk) 00:35, March 7, 2013 (UTC) How do i translate and type in the kanji?Yahoo774 (talk) 02:43, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Aha, why are we using this background again? There are other options left, better ones. Exhaust the original options first, then re-use them. They were all voted for. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:14, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Good Morning Um love, sorry to interrupt anything that's going on, but I am having some concerns about the new style for the wiki. Not that it isn't awesome, it just makes writing the articles difficult and harder to read. I hope you will look into this and I apologize if there is any irritation about this, but as a writer on here, I felt this was something that should be told. Phantombeast (talk) 15:51, March 10, 2013 (UTC) In honesty, the wiki is a bit, in lamen's terms, a bit too flashy. Some of the highlighted words I make on some of my pages makes it a bit difficult to read when it is posted. Not to mention when I am searching for magics or other characters. I am not the only who has had this problem, so have some other users including Flame Lizard and Greenflash. I do understand that this is a monthly rotation and you are the admin that determines what stays on and what leaves, I just wished to voice my concern as a writer. Thank you for your time and have a good day Phantombeast (talk) 23:11, March 10, 2013 (UTC)